The present invention relates to a midsole assembly for an athletic shoe and, more particularly, to the improvement of a midsole construction, which is comprised of a midsole and a corrugated sheet inserted into the midsole.
The sole of an athletic shoe for use in various sports is generally comprised of a midsole and an outsole. The midsole is typically formed of soft elastic material in order to ensure adequate cushioning properties. The outsole is fitted under the midsole and directly contacts with the ground.
Running stability as well as adequate cushioning properties are required in athletic shoes. There is a need to prevent shoes from being deflected or deformed excessively in the lateral or transverse direction when athletes strike or impact onto the ground with the shoes.
As shown in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 61-6804, the applicant of the present invention proposes a midsole assembly having a corrugated sheet therein.
Such a midsole construction including a corrugated sheet at the heel portion of a midsole produces resistant force, which prevents the heel portion of a midsole from being deformed laterally or transversely when an athlete strikes or impacts onto the ground. Thereby, the excessive transverse or lateral deformation of the heel portion of a shoe is prevented and running stability is secured.
On the other hand, in athletics such as tennis or basketball where rapid lateral movement is included, there has been a strong request that lateral deflection of shoes during games be more securely prevented and running stability be further improved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a midsole assembly for an athletic shoe that can more securely prevent lateral deflection or deformation after athletes strike or impact onto the ground with the shoes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a midsole assembly for an athletic shoe that cannot only prevent lateral deflection securely but also improve cushioning properties.